


Tracing The Patterns On Your Skin

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Scars, almost, honestly this isnt much but i tried, its kinda cute if you think about it, this almost turned into angst, this world also needs more heavymetalshipping so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: While Zane and Pixal's scratches and dents can be fixed up, Cole's can't, which often leads to early morning confessions along with confusion.
Relationships: Cole/P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 43





	Tracing The Patterns On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Almost made this angsty. Almost.
> 
> Maybe next time.

It was the early morning, maybe around 6 or 7, the sun was creeping through the window shutters. As if a warm, pastel orange filter had found its way into the house and invaded their room. But despite how warm it was he was cold, why you might ask because he squished between two nindroid one of which was the ice ninjas who was freezing cold 24/7.

Cole shivered slightly, turning on his side. "You guys are cold," He wasn't really sure what he was expecting, Zane's the ice ninja after all but did Pixal have to be cold too? "Sorry, I cannot control how my temperature chooses to the influx on varying level of degrees,"

Cole let out an undignified groan and turned to lay on his side that was facing Pixal. "It's too early to start talking all smart like that and expect me to understand..." He felt a cold finger lightly tracing the scar on the back of his right shoulder. "I can try and adjust my temperature if you like, " Pixal offered, gaining a small hum of affirmation from Cole.

He heard a small whirring sound close to his right start-up and he assumed that it was the sound of Pixal's internal heaters starting up. He let out a sigh of either relief or exasperation, maybe sleeping in the middle wasn't his best idea because on one side he'd be cold and the other he'd be warm; it wasn't his fault Pixal and Zane were just so freakishly tall, but at least their clothes were comfortable to wear. 

Feeling himself drifting off he snuggled into his pillow with a smile, this was the nice. No one trying to destroy the city, just a chance to relax and spend time with his boyfriend and girlfriend. They could all use more days like this. Dozing off, he was woken up when the left side of the bed started to dip, what exactly was Zane doing? He looked over at Zane opening one of his eyes. "What're you doin'?"

Zane froze in his place. The ice ninja was sitting up, legs swung over the side and his arms at his side; he was in his signature striped button-up pajamas. He looked over at him and gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. He turned on his side giving his boyfriend a lazy grin, extending his arm and grabbing Zane's hand, giving it a squeeze. "What'z up? Some snakes taking over or trying to break into the house?" 

That got a chuckle from him, great going! The earth ninja's grin got even wider. Zane squeezed his hand back with a smile. "Thankfully not today, maybe tomorrow or this afternoon," He let out a snort, hearing Pixal behind him let out a muffled laugh. Giving his hand one last squeeze he got up shaking his head. "I'm just going to go make breakfast, don't miss me too much,"

He just grinned at him while Pixal exclaimed; "Don't take too long," Cole let out a hum of agreement, turning on his side. Snuggling back into his pillow he started to doze off, ignoring the shifting he heard on the side of him. 

Pixal moved a tuff of hair out of the way and traced the lightning-like scar on his face with her brows furrowing slightly. He looked away, his face flushing from the unwanted attention. She tilted her head a bit, going over the scar once more. "How did you get this scar?" Pixal asked. He looked back at her meeting her eyes, shrugging and closing his eyes. 

"I honestly don't know, I went through the rift on the day of the departed became human and it was just... There...." She starred at him for a moment, blinking and then looked away. 

"Huh..." She hummed. "Must be an effect of the going through the rift," She conceded gaining a nod from Cole. "Probably," He replied turning on his stomach and snuggling up to the pillow with a sigh and a smile. 

"This one?" Pixal inquired tracing a scar that was pale in comparison to his dark skin tone, along with jagged around the edges of it; it was on the side stomach, barely peeking over the front of it.

"Got it from a piece of debris that was stuck there, " Although muffled she heard him loud a clear. "Does it hurt?" She inquired.

"When I first got it, yeah, almost got infected too but thanks to Kai and his powers, we managed to get it shut before it could do any real damage."

"He burned it shut?" She gaped with wide eyes, sitting up slightly. The Earth-ninja nodded, turning his head to look up in her direction. "It was the only option or else I might have bled out or had it gotten infected, it hurt like hell but it could have been worse,"

"Does it... Still hurt?"

"Sometimes, but it's really just phantom pain though, the same thing with the scar from the rift," He gestured with his right hand, pointing at the lightning-like scar on his forehead. "When I use my lava arms this hurts a little, not a lot but it's kinda noticeable."

"Huh," She said. 

"Yep,"

Then there was silence. Pixal, randomly, leaned over and pressed a kiss to where his lightning-like scar was. "There," She said with a smile. "Now it won't hurt anymore. 

The Earth Ninja let out a small chuckle, turning to look at Pixal. "If you think that's gonna work then trust me when I say you got a lot more places to kiss then," He joked. 

The nindroid just rolled her eyes but went along with it. "Then prepare yourself for my final attack then!" She ducked down and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheeks. Cole let out a loud lighthearted laugh as Pixal started to pepper his face with kisses. "C'mon Pix! Stop it!"

She just smirked, continuing on with her attack. "Not until I'm sure all your pain is gone, and I'll make sure it'll never come back!" Cole let out a snort, a growing grin on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Zane's voice cut through the laughter that filled the room like a hot knife through butter. Cole looked towards the doorway where Zane was standing with a flushed face as Pixal's eye's glowed up light Christmas tree.

"Not really, " He quietly muttered, smoothing his face in the pillow. How did this morning go so wrong and awkward so quickly? Oh FSM what did he do to deserve this. 

Pixal tightened her grip around him, feightning an innocent look like the menace she was. "Do you wish to join?" Fuck he forgot how blunt and kinda wild Pixal was.

Practically shooting up from his spot(along with managing to untangle himself from Pixal's grip in the process) with a face that was probably as red as Kai's gi. "Pix!" He spluttered. 

"Ah, " Zane titled his head to the side looking towards the ground. "Maybe another time,"

"Don't encourage her Zane! Don't encourage her," Zane let out a small chuckle, sauntering towards the two with folded arms. If only this moment of peace could last forever, but sadly no. Maybe one day, just maybe.

Unfolding his arms, the bed dipped under him. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Cole forehead who just gave him a simple smile, while Pixal had decided to stick her tongue out at him when he did it to her.

"Breakfast is ready," He softly spoke eye's fluttering closed with a fond smile, leaning toward Pixal to brush some hair out of her face.  
  
The girl nindroid extended her arms towards Zane, opening and closing her arms and signaling him to come closer which he promptly followed. Cupping his cool metal face, her eye's fluttering closed she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Cole looked over at the exchange between the two and looked over at the ceiling, wondering how they had gotten so grossly domestic.


End file.
